Pokemon Sophia Region Contest!
by PikaPawz
Summary: Join me in an all new adventure throughout the all new Sophia Region and give your characters a chance to join me(Well, give your character a chance to be in my story, anyways). Read below about the Contest and all about how to enter! :D


Me: Heyyy c:

Night: Welcome!

Me: Isn't this awesome, Night? We finally have a story all about US!

Night: Right! All about us! And it's in a brand new region with some brand new Pokemon appearances as well!

Me: That's right! In the Sophia Region! We start out in Waterveil City!

Night: Yep! And Professor Aura is there too!

Me: Does anyone know about Professor Aura?

Night: Nope! So why don't you tell them!

Me: Alright! Professor Aura is a Pokemon Professor who has a lot of Riolu! She works on studying the aura of Pokemon!

Night: And she wants me and you to journey through the Sophia Region to capture all sorts of Pokemon and record their data as well as their aura!

Me: We can record aura?!

Night: Yup! With the new Pokedex she gave us! There's a new function that allows us to read the aura of Pokemon as well!

Me: Awesome!

Night: So now let's tell the about the Sophia Region!

Me: Okay! The Sophia Region is a large Region with a lake in the middle of it! Concealed deep in this lake is the legendary Pokemon of the Sophia Region.

Night: And what legendary Pokemon is that?

Me: Can't say! I don't want to spoil it for the audience!

Audience: Spoil it! Spoil it!

Me: Sorry! Not gonna happen!

Audience: *Picks up Frying Pans*

Me: When are we going to stop putting frying pans in every episode!

Night: We can't. They're our comedy relief.

Me: Can't we get a different comedy relief!?

Night: I'll work on it. But for now, I suggest you run!

Me: Good idea! *Runs out of the room screaming with an angry mob of people chasing after her*

Night: Now for the people who are still here, the legendary pokemon controls aura itself. It can control aura even better than a hundred lucarios combined! Which is why it has never been defeated! Because it can predict every move you're going to make even before you make it!

Me: *Pokes my head into the room for a second* Yup! Night's right! And don't forget to tell them about adding their characters to the story as well! *Runs out of room*

Night*Anime Sweatdrop* Okaaay. So we won't be starting the story right now! We'll be starting it later. Because we want to give you a chance to be in our story! Overall, we'll need 20 characters. Some of you will be playing as Gym Leaders, and some of you will be playing as part of Team…Uh…Team… Sparky what was the name of the team again!?

Me: *Pokes my head in again* Whoever wants to be leader of the evil team gets to name it! After all, they are in control of it! *Runs out*

Night: Alright, then! If you want to become leader of the Evil Team, you can too! And you'll get to name the team! Plus, after we choose a leader, we'll choose from those of you who wish to become members of the team, and send that list over to the leader for them to choose who will be on their team. There can be twenty memebers on the evil team at the most. The other teammates will just be reffered to as grunts of Team "Whatever the Leader Names It"! So, overall, we'll pick forty of you to play a part in our story! And, as the story goes on, we might add more members! Yay! Well that's it for now! If you want to become members of our team, email me an application! Basically just fill this out and email it to me,

Name:

Age:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Appearcance(Basically, Your Outfit):

Personality:

Hometown:

Partner Pokemon:

Pokemon Team(Include the nicknames of your Pokemon(If You Chose to Nickname Them) and how you got them!

Occupation(Aka, Ranger, Coordinator, Trainer, Gym Leader, ect.)

(If you want to join the evil team)

Leader or Member:

The Name Of The Team(If You Chose Leader):

What Is Your Team's Main Goal(If You Chose Leader):

Night: And that's it! If you wanna join email me at,

aquafox11! And I can't technically put my email in here(for some reason, maybe to protect me or something but let me tell you if I receive anything inappropriate it will be deleted and ignored!) So my email is Hotmail! Basically aquafox11 plus the "at" sign plus hotmail plus .com is my full email! Yes it's a little confusing but just put them together!

And I'll check over your profile! Remember, we need at least forty people to sign up. And I'll choose two of you, a boy and a girl, to be main characters and travel with me and Sparky! Yay! So, get up and make a profile and email it to me right now! Go! Hurry! GOOOOOO!

Me:*Comes in and locks the door behind me* Whew! I finally lost them! So did you tell them about The Contest and how to enter?

Night: Yup!

Me: And did you tell them that they must not add any bad language, inappropriate things, or bad nicknames to their pokemon?

Night: I was just bout to get to that!

Me: Okay then! You heard her! Oh and don't forget, you don't have pretend to be ten if you aren't because I'm the main character and I'm fourteen! Also, don't get mad if I match some of your characters up with each other(As in make them like each other!) because every good story must have at least one cute couple!

Night: But don't worry because we have to get your permission to couple you first and there won't be any kissing or hand holding or anything like that! Because this is a K for kids story! So the only relations in this story will be like Kenny and Dawn at the end of the Sinnoh episodes, where Kenny asks Brock how to get Dawn to go out with him, and Brock tells him that no matter how many times she tells him no, just keep getting up and asking her again! But no Pokemon characters have ever actually went out with each other, unless of course, it was older characters in the story who were supposed to play as adults and stuff! But that's all we have time for now! If you wish to be in our story, email me your information and we'll pick the winners and post them by next week at the latest if we get enough members. If not, we'll have to wait until we do or until I make up some members! Alright then, say goodbye Sparky!

Me: Goodbye!


End file.
